Never Again
by Tenshuki
Summary: Let us venture back in time. 7 months ago. The night Natsuki lost her world and the day she realized that not only did she not need it back, but she didn't want it either. Her new world was much, much better.   T for language


**Me: ...well welcome to my life! **

**Natsuki: This is actually the night that Shu's girl broke up with her a few months ago...**

**Me: And the girl that fixed me. Also why i don't like Shizuru JUST SAYING  
**

* * *

"I want you to stay away from my daughter."

I froze and stared at the man in front of me. My grip tightened on the leather couch beneath me. Looking to my girlfriend behind the man, I saw Shizuru was looking down at the floor. I shook my head at the man and grinned a bit, "Sorry, can't do that."

"Excuse me?" the man asked, his voice raising.

"I'm going to fight to be with your daughter." I said louder than him, my voice echoing off the large halls of their house.

The man's face reddened in anger, but I didn't care. I loved this daughter, he couldn't end that. Finally Shizuru stood and walked over to me, grabbing my hand, "Come talk with me." she muttered, dragging me out of the house and into they're driveway.

I smirked too myself, knowing that she was going to thank me for standing up for our love and for standing up to her father. She stopped at the end of the driveway and glared at me, "You need to stop."

My grin faltered a bit. I tilted my head on confusion and chuckled to try and lighten the mood, "What do you mean, babe?"

"I mean you need to stop trying so hard! Why the hell would you stand up to my father?" she yelled at me, making me flinch. I figured she'd be happy... that I...

"I don't understand... what'd I do wrong?" I asked.

Shizuru shook her head at me and sighed. I waited for an answer, but she was just looking at the ground. What'd I do wrong? "Natsuki... just... I think you should listen to my father."

"Wait what?" I asked. Her father just told me to… leave her alone. She wanted to leave her alone. She wanted to break up. "No... no no babe why? Why- What'd I do wrong? Tell me! I'll fix it, babe, just tell me what to do!" I yelled at her, feeling tears gathering in my eyes.

"You're doing it right now!" she yelled back. She looked at me for a moment, then seeing my tears, looked back down. "You need to stop asking what I want from you, okay? I'm tired of you trying to change yourself to make me happy..."

"...But I'm trying to make you happy!" I yelled back, blinking my tears away. "I'm just trying to be the perfect girlfriend for you!"

"You were perfect before! Just... I don't want to date you anymore."

As I heard that, a single tear slipped from my eye and I made no move to clear it away. "Y-You... what?" I asked timidly. Is this what a kicked puppy felt like?

"I'm done. You kept trying so hard to be perfect for me, I hate who you are now. I hate you. Natsuki, please, just leave me alone, okay?" she asked.

A huge pressure filled my head and my chest. It felt like someone had grabbed my heart and pulled it in different directions. No, this is what a puppy feels like when the family about to adopt it decides to get his kennel mate, and they leave him. Then come back to kick him before they leave. "Babe, no... Please just tell me what to do!" I yelled.

She turned her back on me and started walking back up her driveway. No, this was a test. It had to be. We were in love! She said she wanted to spend her life with me; there's no way she's just walking away! "'Zuru! Wait!" I yelled, grabbing her wrist and making her stop. "I said I'd fight for you and I will!"

"Stop!" she screamed, ripping her arm away from me. She turned and shoved me back, glaring at me with hate I'd never seen from her before. Not directed at me... "Just stop, Natsuki, stop! Don't fight, don't try, and don't come after me! Don't you get it? I don't want to see you ever again!" she screamed, turning at back again and running back up to her house.

The rest of my tears fell, streaming down my face as I watched her run away. And just like that, I died. The girl I loved was running away from me, after just telling me that she never wanted to see me again. I wiped my jacket sleeve across my face and turned, facing away from the house.

I walked away from the house and hunched over, pulling my hood over my head. I didn't know how odd it looked, a girl walking down the street with her hood up and her hands in her pockets, walking around at 11 at night. And with that thought, I felt more tears stream down my face as I started my 30mile trek back home.

For the next month, I would call her at least three times a day.

After one month, she finally picked up her phone. Just to tell me to stop bothering her, and to leave her alone. Oh, and she hated me.

**

* * *

6 Months Later. **

"I love you." I muttered, kissing Nao again. I pulled her onto my lap and watched her grin, which only made me smile back, "Damn you're amazing, you know that." I said, leaning in and kissing her neck while she adjusted herself so she was straddling me.

Shaking her head, Nao smirked down at me and put her forehead against mine, "Not as amazing as my beautiful girlfriend." she muttered, pressing her lips against mine.

I rolled my eyes and kissed her back quickly, "Nope! I might be beautiful but you're down right gorgeous and sexy as hell." I said, smirking at her. Naturally, she blushed. I wasn't sure if she liked it when I called her gorgeous. I think she did, she just never wanted to admit it.

Which is why she always argued. "I'm not gorgeous!" she yelled, pushing herself off from me and turning her back. She crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. I couldn't see it, but I know she looked cute. As always.

Before I could get up and kiss her (my apology), my pocket vibrated. I sighed and took out my phone and looked to see who was calling me. The name Shizuru lit up the screen. Without taking my eyes off the phone, I got up and muttered a quick, "I'll be back." before heading to the bedroom and shutting the door behind me.

Quickly answering the phone, I held it to my ear and let out a shaky, "Hello?"

"_Natsuki! Hey, how are you?"_ Shizuru asked through the phone. She sounded happy…

"What do you want?" I asked, wanting to get this over with. I wanted to get back to Nao as fast as possible.

I heard her sigh. _"Natsuki, I still love you, okay? I'm sorry things ended the way they did, but I want you back."_ she said with sincerity. Okay, she wanted me back.

"Didn't you say that last week? 'Zuru, you know I have a girlfriend! We're engaged and I love her!" I yelled into the phone, my grip on it tightening. I felt tears gather in my eyes at the memory of that night. The worst night of my life.

"_I know. But you're not having sex."_

I stayed silent.

"_I know you, Natsuki. You need it. Give me a call when you want a little fun – girlfriend or not." _she said. And with that, she hung up.

"Fuck!" I screamed, throwing my phone on my bed. I heard the door open and quickly started wiping my eyes, hoping they weren't red. Slow foot steps crept up behind me as Nao stood there, unmoving. "Ya, babe?" I asked her, steadying my breath so it didn't crack.

"You can go to her, you know." Nao said.

I looked to her in shock and gaped. Did she just... she didn't just say that I could go back to Shizuru, did she? "Nao, what are you talking about? I'm with you." I said, my mind not wrapping around the words coming out of her mouth.

Nao sighed and shook her head as tears gathered in her eyes. What the... "You can go be with her! I know she's gorgeous and rich and loves you, and she's probably better for you than me. If you want to leave me and be with her, I'll let you." she said, her voice staying strong. How did she do that?

I stared at her in shock again. Finally, I stood and glared at her, backing her against the door and holding her there, "Don't you ever fucking say that again! Why the fuck would I go back to her? She broke me and left me to die! And when she hears that I've fallen for the most amazing thing to ever happen to me and I wanna marry the girl I'm with, she decides to try and convince me to have sex with her so she can have me again. I am never going to see her again and I'm staying with you forever and ever! Because if I didn't have you I would go in a hole and kill myself, because I need you! Nothings ever gonna take me away from you!" I screamed.

Nao shook her head and smiled sadly up at me, "I'm just saying... you can have her if you don't want me."

"Stop it!" I yelled. I cupped her face in my hands and forced her to look at me. "You. Are. Mine. I love you and only you and I will fight to the death to be with you. Nothing is going to take me away from you." I said as clearly and as strongly as I could.

Nao sniffed and wrapped her arms around me, crying into my shoulder. I returned the embrace and held her closer to me, rubbing her back softly and telling her I loved her. "Natsuki, that's the most romantic- ah, you're right. I'm yours now and forever. I love you." she said, kissing me.

I kissed her back with just as much passion and grinned, "I know. I love you too, babe."

* * *

_**OMAKE**_

**Me: It took me like 5 hours to get home that night! -**groans**-**__

**Nao: Damn, Shu**

**Me: Meh! I write this hoping it would help me get over her**

**Shizuru: Still not over her?**

**Me: Not... entirely...And you wonder why deathcore can actually cheer me up!**

**Natsuki: Ya that makes more sense now...**

**Nao: Yup**

**Mikoto: RAMEN -**gives me ramen**-**

**Me: -**slurps ramen**- Mikoto makes it better! :D  
**


End file.
